Distributed ledger systems (DLSs), which can also be referred to as consensus networks, and/or blockchain networks, enable participating entities to securely and immutably store data. DLSs are commonly referred to as blockchain networks without referencing any particular user case. Examples of types of blockchain networks can include public blockchain networks, private blockchain networks, and consortium blockchain networks. A consortium blockchain network is provided for a select group of entities, which control the consensus process, and includes an access control layer.
A workflow generally includes a series of activities for completing a task. A workflow can be automated with software tools that apply rules to decide whether one step has been completed successfully and when a next step can begin. In some instances, a workflow system can be designed to compose and execute a series of computational or data manipulation steps. However, complexity of implementing a workflow system can result in low processing efficiency of the workflow system. Therefore, solutions for improving efficiency of workflow systems would be desirable.